


closer to god

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: FIGHTING BONERS FT. AGED UP GON, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fuck!! but yeah, i'm not happy with this fic at all (for real i'm not being humble) but i was asked to post it, this is ooc ooc ooc OOC fighting porn. i explain it in the notes honest;y, very VERY brief mention of hisoka but not enough to tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gon is sixteen and discovers that his love of fighting may not be entirely a platonic one, especially if Killua is involved.</p>
<p>Or: Gon is a baby sadist and Killua just wants to see his o-face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer to god

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm just going to cut to the chase. i'm not pleased with gon's characterization in this AT ALL. at all. i could never see him doing this. but i feel bad not posting it after putting up samples on tumblr and getting anons begging me to post it. i felt... so guilty... because the _concept_ itself is pretty sexy, it's just that _gon_ would never do this.
> 
> also, i feel bad writing two kirugon sexies in a row because their relationship is so much more than that fuck.
> 
> anyway i ended up finishing it and now i'm posting it, obviously. 
> 
> enjoy 16-year-old gon beating the shit out of killua and jizzing in his pants from it, you sick, sick pervert.

Gon and Killua have been sparring more often. Just the two of them, to practice. It's nothing strenuous-- it's to stay in top condition and limber and quick on their feet, and it was entirely Gon's idea. It's playful, in fact, the way they dodge around each other, duck past punches and find weaknesses, _gotcha!_ The loser is the first one to get knocked on their back. (Killua insists that he just tripped, sometimes.) Wherever they have room, whenever they have time, they spar-- in wide, rolling fields, between trees in dense forests.

(When they're fighting, together, alone, there's a light in Gon's eyes that Killua tells himself he's imagining--)

It's noonday. The sky is bluer than Killua's eyes (a feat in and of itself) and they're boxing, sort of, in the grassy clearing of a forest. There's shallow river running by-- a little more than a creek, but not much. It's one of the prettiest days that Killua's seen, and it's just them, just Gon and Killua fighting together. Which in and of itself is kind of more than Killua could even hope for. (There are days when it makes his head reel like a delirious sort of slot machine, how lucky he is.)

“You're being a showoff,” says Gon, grinning, as he ducks around a punch that Killua tries to throw, hopping back a couple feet. Killua goes after him, does a fancy sort of almost-spinning thing as he tries and fails to make knuckle-contact with Gon's chest.

“Am not,” says Killua, but he is and he loves it. There are dragonflies around, from the water, the iridescent sparkly bright blue kind, and they're hovering around Gon's head like a halo, swooping out of the way whenever one of the boys aims a hit.

“You're being a total showoff,” says Gon. There's something off, something weird about the way he says it, something very subtle that makes Killua feel his heart is ticking timebomb-like, almost. Gon's still smiling, though, and whatever sort of smile it is, it's not one meant to mask anger or sadness. Killua knows those smiles well. Gon continues. “I'll dunk you in the river.”

Killua starts to say, “You will _not_ ,” but about a third of the way through he realizes that he's falling onto his back on the ground, because Gon has effortlessly swept his ankles out from under him with a well-timed kick. He lands on his ass and yelps, cushioning the fall with his elbows before letting his head hit the ground.

Killua doesn't get back up immediately, and he's not sure why. It might be because it's still clicking in his head that he lost, or he's still trying to figure out how Gon simultaneously distracted him and moved that fast, or maybe the fall just hurt like a bitch and he's complaining, grumbling in his thoughts. But he takes a few seconds to just lie on the ground, winded, (breathing hard), and that ends up making all the difference.

If Killua had gotten up right away Gon wouldn't have had time to put his foot on Killua's chest.

Gon's wearing hard, tough black hiking boots, laced so firm and tight, and they are unforgivingeven though they push so gently on Killua's ribcage. Gon does not mean to seriously hurt Killua, but he forgets he is so strong, and the heel of his boot is crushing the air out of Killua's _lungs._ Killua's first instinct is not panic or to fight back but mild confusion.

Killua is confused, and then he looks at Gon's face, and the expression on it is even better than it is in any of the wet dreams Killua denies having.

His mind blanks, and then he thinks _I'm imagining this,_ and although he is winded he manages to say, “Gon, what-- you won, let me up.”

At his words the pressure is immediately gone from his chest, Gon's foot back on the ground, and when Killua manages to look up at Gon's face again Gon looks sheepish, embarrassed almost, and Killua wasn't sure Gon could _feel_ embarrassment. He meets Killua's eyes and then realizes he can't and looks away again.

Gon says, “Sorry, I wasn't thinking,” and it honestly seems like he expects Killua to get up and they'll go back to camp and Killua won't think about what this might have meant. (Won't jack off with his knuckles in his mouth to the look that was on Gon's face a second ago, won't keep that as masturbation material for months.) Killua still doesn't get up but he doesn't say anything either. There's a moment that passes where there's no sound except for the soft burble of the river.

Killua thinks about how badly he wants to see Gon in pleasure and realizes he doesn't particularly care _what_ Gon's doing to him if it means he can see those eyelids drop to half mast and those lips part with panting. So Killua manages to say, “You can keep going.”

Gon looks like a puppy given a bone. “Can I?” He says, sounding more genuinely excited than possibly he's been in his life, and he's already putting his booted foot back on Killua's stomach. “Please, can I, Killua, please, I've wanted--” he keeps cutting himself off, the arousal and the power rush thickening his tongue, and he's applying pressure to Killua's stomach, more and more, building. As he sees Killua's face start to twist in mild pain Gon's eyes widen and his pupils are blown and he's half-smiling in a way Killua has never seen him do before. “I don't know why, I--” Gon grinds his heel down and Killua chokes on a breath, head swimming a little. “Whenever I fight you. It's like this. I don't think that's how you're supposed to feel when you fight. But--” He relieves the pressure on Killua's stomach and Killua's eyes focus again but then Gon's foot is on his chest and he's pressing down even harder, and Killua cannot breathe at all but Gon is breathing so quickly.

“I want to destroy you,” says Gon dreamily. “With your permission, and only your body-- I want to beat you up, I want to choke you. I'm so hard it hurts. You have to say I can do it.”

Killua's eyes are watering. With Gon's heel on his windpipe Killua cannot take in enough air for a _yes_ so he nods instead.

Gon sighs, dreamily, like he's feeling particularly in love, and crushes Killua's throat.

Killua can't breathe. His vision goes dark and his hands scrabble at the ground like he's trying to escape, nails sinking into the dirt. Gon sees that and oh, God, it makes him moan, makes him cover his own mouth with his hand and just moan, rich and succulent and _gone, so gone, given over to this_ and thick as honey, a long, low moan that Killua struggles to stay conscious enough to hear, wishes he had a tape recorder in his brain just for that. As the octaves lower he struggles to commit every aspect of that raw, deep sound to memory, and he worries that later alone in bed when he's touching himself he won't remember it right, that he'll make a mistake somewhere, and he knows that his own fantasies, anything his brain could make up are nothing compared to how this sounds.

The pain and pressure is gone, just like that, Gon's heel hovering an inch, two inches above Killua's neck. Killua's vision blinks back and he gulps air. As soon as his sight unblurs Killua looks at Gon's face again, and he keeps thinking that he's going to come without being touched because Gon's face is-- like he's getting the best blowjob of his life, right now, like beating up Killua is the most sexually intense thing he could ever possibly experience, like this is all he wants. Killua can't bring himself to look further down because if he does he'll see the outline of Gon's hard cock in his khakis and _then_ he'll come, Killua knows he'll come if he sees it.

“So pretty like this,” says Gon, half-smiling again, voice interwoven with hot desperate breath, “so--” he kicks Killua in the face, toe hitting his chin swift and hard and Killua winces, “pretty like this, and this.” He kicks Killua across the face this time, and then puts the heel of his boot against Killua's lips and grinds it down, stops, grinds it down again, slowly and carefully, and he keeps going, and once the skin on his lips has started to split and bleed, Killua realizes _oh, oh, like we're frotting, like he's grinding his cock against me, like we're--_

“I love you,” says Gon, casual and bright and easy even though he's never said it to Killua before and the sheer delirious shock of it is enough to completely distract Killua from the fact that Gon's foot has left his mouth and is going down, down, down, over his crotch, until suddenly all Killua knows is agony because Gon has put his foot on Killua's hard cock and he is _crushing_ it.

“ _Gon,_ ” screams Killua because it's the most basic, commonly used word in his vocabulary and he's in too much pain to come up with any other ones. His tears are hot. _“Fuck--_ ”

“I love you,” says Gon again, and his voice gives away that he's close, the way it shakes and trembles and is raw with the arousal flowing through him. He lifts his foot up a bit and the pain isn't as sharp anymore but it's still there so that Killua is dizzy, writhing, but he can't ask Gon to stop because he would do anything for him.

Killua sobs, suddenly, a hitched, broken sound, weak and disgusting, and that's what sets Gon off.

His muscles tense (his foot lifts up off of Killua, which Killua is so thankful for, it means the pain is only aftershocks so he's coherent enough to _watch_ ) and his eyes flutter closed and his chin drops to his chest. He's spasming, arms and legs going tight and then loose over and over and his hands aren't sure whether they want to be fists or not. When the _peak_ hits its peak his eyes open halfway, and his eyes are foggy with feeling, and Gon lets out a sound like a fucking animal.

Killua realizes after a second, oh, that's-- he's coming, too.

Killua's orgasm isn't as intense as Gon's seemed but he's still trembly and fuzzy after it. He sits up, after a bit. Gon is still standing, staring at the river. Killua keeps wondering if Gon came enough to make a wet spot on his pants but no no no he can't look.

Killua doesn't want to say anything, so Gon says it.

“I'm sorry,” he says, wild-eyed, like the regret is hitting him just now and all at once. “I'm sorry, I--”

“It's okay,” says Killua, and he means it, actually.

“I shouldn't have done that to you.”

“I said it was fine, and I meant that it was fine. It was fine.”

“It's wrong to feel like that, though.”

“Not necessarily.”

“Are you kidding me, I'm horrible, I'm no different from Hiso--”

“You _are_ different from Hisoka.” says Killua. He's never been good at cheering people up but Gon needs it right now and Killua knows that if Gon needed him to pull out his own heart, eat it, and not die, Killua would be able to. “You got my permission before you did it. It was a thing we agreed upon beforehand, a consensual thing for both parties. And also, I'm not twelve.”

That actually seems to get through to Gon. There's a little more quiet, and then he says, “Did you like it?”

“What?”

“Was it-- did you like it, too, Killua?”

Killua tries his best to look absolutely anywhere but in Gon's direction. “Uh.”

“You didn't?”

“That's not what I said. I said 'uh'.”

“C'mon, you have to _tell_ me.”

“It wasn't that I liked getting _beaten up_ in and of itself, but.” Killua hesitates.

“I liked it, yeah.”

So they go back to camp, and it was a good sparring session.


End file.
